


Rebellion

by ScarletteLyn



Series: Hanzo's Piercings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, future hairdresser genji, warning for brief mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: Hanzo decides it's time to throw caution to the wind and live like his brother does. Selfishly, recklessly and in spite of their parents. Also Angela is gonna be pissed when they get home.Also available on my tumblr - 0verwitch (yes that's a zero)





	

Genji was right. Hanzo knew that still felt bound by the old Shimada clan regulations in a way Genji never was, not even while they were a part of it. He dyed his hair green and ran around after women in less than discreet ways. The archer had come out of his shell considerably since joining Overwatch and the cyborg couldn’t be more happy for his brother. It really had been a team effort to make the archer comfortable but McCree really did most of the work. His incessant flirting had all but forced the elder Shimada to loosen up and since they’d been dating, Hanzo had actually been pleasant at times. The transformation had gone as far as this. Hanzo was laying in McCree’s bed, contemplating a rebellion of his own even if his father wasn’t around to see it.

 

“Whatcha thinking about darling?” McCree asked, looking down at the man who was using him as a pillow.

 

“I think I want to cut my hair,” Hanzo spoke quietly.

 

“Just don’t cut it all off,” Jesse yawned. “Leave me somethin’ nice to pull on.”

 

“Even half asleep you manage to be lewd,” The shorter man smiled, stretching up to kiss McCree before they both drifted off.

 

That was how Hanzo ended up with a bottle of sake on the floor of Genji’s bathroom. His younger brother was ecstatic when Hanzo showed up after breakfast and told him his plan. With some help from Angela to get a decent pair of scissors and tools, Hanzo resigned himself to sitting on the tub and drinking until he felt more confident in his decision. Genji had pulled off his visor since they weren’t going to be seen anyways and reveled in the uncomfortable look Hanzo wore when he saw it.

 

“I can put it back on if you want,” The younger brother offered.

 

“No it is fine,” Hanzo took another deep drink, feeling better already. “It is your room, do as you wish.”

 

“Hanzo, if it’s really freaking you out I can put the visor back on.”

 

“I always forget you have a metal jaw,” the archer poked at it.

 

“Okay you drunk,” Genji laughed and swatted his hand away. “Let’s do this.”

 

An hour later, Hanzo was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror with a pleased smile on his face. His brother had shaved the sides of his head, leaving the top part long but also trimmed just so it wasn’t going to be too much. He still could sweep his hair into a bun, there was just much less of it. After a great deal of good natured teasing, sex jokes, and catching up, Genji called McCree to come get his boyfriend.

 

“No, I just cut his hair,” Genji was speaking in the other room but Hanzo could still eavesdrop. “You’re gonna like it. Yes you can. Dude that’s so gross, I don’t need to hear that about my big brother! Just come get him, he downed a whole bottle and a half. Yes I know it’s like eleven in the morning.”

 

“You called Jesse?” Hanzo asked from where he was sprawled out on the bed.

 

“Yes and you two need to be on a ship to Dorado after lunch so you better sober up brother,” Genji chuckled.

 

“Nothing a round of sex or three can’t fix,” Hanzo smirked from where he was staring at the ceiling.

 

“You two are disgusting,” Genji pulled the door open before McCree had even knocked. “Please collect your boyfriend.”

 

“Han, c’mon,” Jesse said from the door. Hanzo only sat up with a wide grin. “Wow.”

 

“Do you like it?” Hanzo purred, not getting off the bed.

 

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Genji screeched, pushing Hanzo with all the force he had in his cybernetic limbs and slamming the door behind them.

 

“So?”

 

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t love it more,” Jesse pulled Hanzo into his arms to kiss him. “You didn’t have to listen to me but I’m glad you did.”

 

“Why don’t you take me home so you can test it out,” Hanzo whispered seductively. In an instant, Jesse picked Hanzo up and high tailed it back to his room.

 

After McCree and Hanzo had their fun, they got onto a shuttle with Lucio, Hana and Zarya. It would be an interesting mix indeed. The five of them were free to do as they wished, unable to make any moves until the next day so once McCree and Hanzo were settled in their hotel room, they decided to go out for a walk. Still slightly intoxicated from having drank so much and from the excitement of cutting his hair, Hanzo was struck with more reckless ideas.

 

“Come, there is more I want to do today,” Hanzo dragged McCree by the hand into a nearby shop.

 

“You want more tattoos?” Jesse chuckled as they walked in. “I thought those were fine, it’s not really rebelling.”

 

“Not tattoos no,” Hanzo shook his head. “Those are a great source of honor. I’m going to get piercings.”

 

“I like this new reckless side of you,” Jesse purred just as an employee walked out.

 

Soon, Hanzo was brought to the back and sat in a chair. He spoke with the woman who was going to be shoving needles through his skin calmly but Jesse knew him well enough to see he was nervous. The woman was nice enough, helping Hanzo pick out what to get done. Jesse leaned against the wall, watching intently. She drew the marks on Hanzo’s skin before stepping out to get the jewelry. 

 

“You feeling okay Han?” Jesse asked with a smirk although his tone was serious.

 

“I’m just remembering how much some parts of my tattoo hurt,” Hanzo sighed heavily.

 

“Aw darling,” Jesse cooed. “D’ya want me to hold your hand?”

 

Without an actual, verbal answer, Hanzo just held out one of his hands and Jesse took it. When the woman came back, Hanzo’s grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightened considerably. As she was piercing his ears, Hanzo made an impressive attempt to keep himself from flinching. The one that finally got him was through the skin on the bridge of his nose. Jesse swore he saw the archer actually grind his teeth in pain. Once they were back on the street, the gunslinger took a moment to wipe his boyfriend’s eyes so they didn’t water over.

 

“I think that really suits you darling,” he complimented.

 

“You really like it?” Hanzo asked, winding his arms around Jesse’s neck.

 

“Very handsome,” Jesse smirked before leaning down to press a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Have you gotten back at your dad yet or do we have to go do something even crazier?”

 

“He would’ve killed me just for dating you,” Hanzo laughed and they continued on their walk.


End file.
